neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Breaker (G.I. Joe)
Breaker is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's original communications officer and debuted in 1982. Profile His real name is Alvin R. Kibbey, and his rank is that of corporal E-4. Breaker was born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Breaker is familiar with all NATO and Warsaw Pact communication gear, as well as most world export devices. His primary military specialty is Infantry, and as his secondary military specialty he is a radio telecommunications technician. His specialized education includes Signal School, where he studied covert electronics and was involved with Project GAMMA. He is a qualified expert in the M-16, M-1911A1, and MAC-10 (Ingram). Breaker is described as "efficient and self-assured, and has an uncanny ability to turn adverse situations to his favor." He also speaks seven languages. Breaker is the link between the battlefield and headquarters and has the ability to call in an air strike, provide artillery coordinates, request a MedEvac or find an extraction site. Breaker constantly monitors all radio frequencies, providing situation reports to the command center. He also has the ability to crack enemy codes and to jam their transmissions. He is well liked by his teammates, although he has a habit of chewing bubblegum in any situation. In the UK Action Force toy series, Breaker is from Munich in Germany.http://www.bloodforthebaron.com/toys/003/af/017/index.html Toys Breaker was first released as an action figure in 1982. Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, Breaker first appeared in issue #1 (June 1982), along with the rest of the original team, in a mission to rescue the peace activist Dr. Adele Burkhart from a Cobra stronghold.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #1 Breaker is chosen, along with just three other Joes, in the team's next mission to the North Pole.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #2 In issue #5, Breaker joins Steeler and Clutch in a parade with the M.O.B.A.T. (Multi-Ordnance Battle Tank); when Cobra appears and attempts to steal the tank, the Joes have no ammunition, so they use the tank's speakers to amplify the sound of Breaker's bubblegum bubbles popping, to fool Cobra into thinking the cannon is firing, which encourages them to surrender.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #5 Breaker's gum comes in handy again in issue #12; he is captured and tied with rope along with Gung-Ho and Stalker, and they rub the gum on the ropes to coax rats into gnawing through them.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #12 Breaker makes a supporting appearance in issue #19, in which Hawk assigns him to travel with Clutch to look out for Cobra, who is sending forces to attack Joe headquarters on Staten Island. The invading Cobras spot them and launch missiles at them, but the Joes escape into their headquarters moments before the missiles strike. After the successful defeat of Cobra forces, the two pick up the stranded Snake Eyes, and become the first to learn of the tragic death of the valued Joe ally Kwinn.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #19 Breaker, Steeler, Clutch and two police officers fight Cobra officers and robots in the Florida Everglades.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #28 (Oct. 1983) During a celebration in the Pit, Clutch and Breaker propose to Cover-Girl that they could manage her and Scarlett as a mud wrestling team. She turns them down.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #33 (March 1985) Tunnel Rat and Breaker are part of a team sent to plant spy equipment in the New York Cobra Consulate building. The duo's job is to literally destroy a communications line, then repair it; all part of a plan that concludes exactly as the Joes wanted.G.I. Joe Special Missions #7 (October 1987) Breaker is seen during the Cobra Island civil war story with a wounded right arm.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #76 (Sept. 1988) His last appearance is in issue #109. Breaker and many Joes are captured by Cobra forces during a mission in Trucial-Abysmia. Due to a misunderstanding by their captors, the group is set to be executed. Many of the Joes, including Doc, Thunder, and Heavy Metal, are killed by a S.A.W. Viper, before Lt. Falcon injures him with a knife. Breaker and the surviving Joes steal a Cobra "Rage" tank, and flee into the desert. Shortly after Breaker sends a communication to the Pit via the Rage's radio equipment, the tank is destroyed, killing him, Crazy-Legs, and Quick Kick.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #109 Breaker is featured in a later issue via flashback. A story is told about the early days of G.I. Joe, where Breaker, Scarlett and Rock 'n Roll are assigned to infiltrate an armed island. The owner was supposed to be a neutral party in disputes between varied military forces, but had decided to start a criminal empire of her own. The three Joes shut her down.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #143 (Dec. 1993) Devil's Due In the Devils Due continuation of the Marvel continuity, Breaker is honored twice after his death. The Alvin R. Kibbey Memorial Gym in Wirght-Patterson is named after his civilian name. Additionally, his name is on a large monument that honors all the Joes that have died in battle. Snow Job is seen in the background of #27 blowing a bubble a la Breaker. Dreamwave Productions In the 2003 Dreamwave Transformers/G.I. Joe limited series, set during World War II, Breaker is slain and replaced by the disguise expert Zartan. Animated series Sunbow Breaker appeared in the original G.I. Joe animated series. Breaker first appeared in the A Real American Hero mini-series. He was voiced by the late Chris Latta, and his uniform was a dark, grayish-blue instead of green. Breaker appeared in the first half of the show as G.I. Joe's communications officer, but rarely was involved in combat or episode plots, especially as the series went on. G.I. Joe: The Movie Breaker had a fleeting cameo in the 1987 animated film G.I. Joe: The Movie. He became a prisoner of Cobra-La and partakes in the film's final action sequence. G.I. Joe: Renegades Breaker first appears in the G.I. Joe: Renegades episode "The Package." In this show, Alvin Kibbey is a college student who used to work for SSS Mart (which is owned by Cobra) until he was fired upon being accused of stealing one of their scanners (which he secretly did after that). Alvin starts an Anti-Cobra blog under the alias of the Coyote. G.I. Joe stumbles upon a plot to dispose of him, when they discover that a package to him was a bomb. When they find Alvin, he recognizes Scarlett by her blog screen name. Alvin explains that the scanner he stole contains the info on any illegal weapon selling that SSS Mart has been doing. G.I. Joe protects him when Baroness sends Major Bludd to assassinate him. Cobra is fooled into thinking Alvin had perished when a thrown knife goes through the scanner in his backpack instead of his body. Alvin had also laid a trap using the bomb to destroy a Cobra weapons depot. In the episode "Return of the Arashikage" Pt. 1, it appears that Breaker has been placed in a hidden location by G.I. Joe in order to find any other evidence that would expose the illegal activities of Cobra Industries. In the episode "The Enemy of My Enemy," Breaker is mentioned to have some informants working for him to supply any info to G.I. Joe, if those informants aren't killed by one of Cobra Commander's operatives first. In the episode "Revelations" Pt. 2, Breaker was seen in the company of General Abernathy and the Falcons when the Joes and Professor Patrick O'Hara arrived with the right evidence that would clear their names. Film G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra Breaker is featured in G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, played by Saïd Taghmaoui. In the movie, his name was changed to Abel Shaz, and that he was a member of the Moroccan military before joining G.I. Joe. The film includes a nod to the Marvel Comics version, when during the Paris sequence, Breaker borrows gum from a fellow Joe (Duke) and blows a bubble with it. Video games Breaker appears as a non-playable supporting character in the video game G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, voiced by Chris Fathy. References External links * * Breaker at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page * Breaker at YOJOE.com Category:Comics characters introduced in 1982 Category:Fictional characters from Tennessee Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:G.I. Joe characters